Nuevas tradiciones
by malson72
Summary: Missing Scene de 5x09 Secret Santa. Spoilers si no habéis visto el capítulo. Cuando lo escribí no me acordaba quién era Karpowski, así que aquí ese personaje es un poco diferente, digamos que es un Karpowski AU. El resumen de este fic sería: Beckett piensa en Castle en la comisaria durante la guardia en Nochebuena y decide que es momento de cambiar algunas cosas en su vida.


Después de ver el capítulo de Navidad de este año (5x09 Secret Santa), se me ocurrió esta "escena perdida". Los que no lo hayáis visto se avisan Spoilers. Espero que os guste!

**Nuevas tradiciones**

Kate Beckett estaba sentada en su mesa ordenando informes. A su alrededor reinaba la calma y la tranquilidad. Era normal. Era Nochebuena y en la comisaría solo quedaba el retén de guardia para atender las urgencias. El resto estaban en casa con sus familias. Beckett intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero le estaba costando mucho. Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a Castle.

Desde el día que había conocido a aquel escritor tan pagado de sí mismo, su vida se había vuelto del revés. Trabajar con él día a día se había vuelto una aventura y un reto para ella. Se imaginaba que para Castle había sido algo parecido. Acostumbrado a salir con modelos y a una vida llena de glamour, el trabajar codo con codo con una inspectora de policía con los pies en la tierra, tan alejada de sus fiestas, debía de haber sido toda una revelación para él. Dos personas tan diferentes, con vidas tan dispares y, que se habían conocido por un capricho del destino, o mejor dicho, por el capricho de un asesino, ¿cómo era posible que se hubieran enamorado la una de la otra? Todo estaba en su contra, pero aun así, había pasado.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Castle en ese momento, cómo iba vestido, si ya estaría cenando, de que estaría hablando con Alexis y su madre... Había veces que echaba de menos el trasiego constante de la comisaría en un día normal, y hoy le hubiera venido bien para no pensar en él y poderse concentrar en el aburrido papeleo. Pero aquel inusual silencio no hacía más que fomentar que su mente se perdiera en imágenes de Castle. Sentía curiosidad por verlo celebrar algo tan importante para él. Sin embargo, en lo que más pensaba era en lo mucho que echaba de menos que estuviera a su alrededor, siguiéndola a todas partes, soltando teorías descabelladas o haciendo el payaso, una de las cosas que mejor se le daban. Kate Beckett sonrió. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que se le hacía raro si pasaban más de medio día separados.

Pensó en hacerse un café, pero inevitablemente eso también la llevaba a Castle. Bajó la cabeza resignada y se intentó concentrar por enésima vez en los informes que tenía sobre la mesa.

El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó. Tenía una llamada por la línea uno.

- Beckett - dijo.

- Hola, Beckett, soy Karpowski.

- Dime, ¿qué chalado la ha liado esta noche? - dijo resignada cogiendo papel y lápiz. Karpowski se rió.

- Afortunadamente, todavía nadie. Oye, los que quedamos en la comisaría vamos a reunirnos para cenar abajo, en centralita, dentro de un rato. ¿Contamos contigo, verdad?

Beckett sonrió. Como ella, Karpowski era otro habitual de la comisaría en Nochebuena. Era un veterano policía que se había quedado viudo hacía unos años y no tenía parientes cercanos, pero por su carácter afable sí tenía muchos amigos. Aunque siempre lo invitaban a cenar por Navidad, él prefería quedarse en la comisaría, dónde solía organizar la cena y animaba al resto de compañeros que no se habían ofrecido voluntarios para la guardia.

- Claro, cuenta conmigo - dijo alegremente y sin pensar.

- Beckett, ¿eres tú? - preguntó Karpowski extrañado. - Es la primera vez en todos estos años que me dices que sí.

Kate se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Normalmente, se quedaba en su mesa o se tomaba algo sola en cualquier rincón de la comisaría. Los adornos, el ambiente, solían ponerle de mal humor y le traían recuerdos dolorosos. Para ella no era una época agradable. Sin embargo, este año era distinto. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya no se sentía mal, ahora podía verlo todo de una forma diferente. Resolver el asesinato de su madre le había dado una paz que no había conocido en años. Y eso se lo tenía que agradecer a Castle, a su perseverancia, a sus recursos, pero, sobre todo, a su apoyo. Había estado ahí para ella todos estos años. Cuando lo necesitaba él siempre estaba disponible, ayudándola aunque ella no quisiera. Si no fuera por Castle, el caso de su madre no se habría resuelto y ella todavía le estaría dando vueltas. Se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su interior, de que la Navidad ya no significaba una mujer muerta cubierta de sangre en un callejón frío. Se dio cuenta de que su corazón volvía a latir.

- ¿Beckett? ¿Estás ahí? - preguntó preocupado Karpowski.

Kate tenía todavía el teléfono en la mano, no había contestado a su colega.

- Karpowski, ¿podrías cubrirme un rato? Tengo que hacer una cosa.

- Tranquila, no hay problema.

- Gracias, te debo una.

No podía estar cada año haciendo lo mismo, negándose a vivir, anclada en la muerte de su madre. Tenía que pasar página. Era hora de acabar con las viejas tradiciones. Beckett cogió su abrigo y se fue hacia el ascensor. Pasó por debajo del muérdago y se acordó de lo que había pasado unas horas antes, cuando Castle y ella se habían parado justo en el mismo sitio. No habían podido besarse, porque todo el mundo se habría enterado de que estaban juntos, sobre todo Gates. Ahora, pensaba cobrarse ese beso que no habían podido darse. Ese y todos los que pudiera robar en el rato que pensaba pasar con él. Estableciendo una nueva tradición. En Nochebuena. Con la persona a la que amaba. Con él.


End file.
